In the grain industry much grain is transferred in chutes, by gravity or by conveyor flights. Similarly, in the taconite industry much ore is conveyed in chutes or launders.
Various materials such as steel and wood have been used to construct such transport means, which will hereinafter be referred to generally as "chutes", and it has been learned that most satisfactory life is obtained from steel chutes lined with an abrasion resistant material such as urethane. The urethane may be obtained in sheets, to secure to the insides of the chutes, and can be flexible if the chute has a curved surface. The problem of securing the liner to the chute has not been so satisfactorily solved. Most fasteners are subject to abrasion by the moving material being transported, even if the liner itself resists abrasion, and a considerable amount of fastener replacement requires a considerable amount of down-time for the chutes. Also, when the liner is worn there is a very considerable down-time required in unfastening and removing the old liners and refastening the new liners its place.